Falling Rain
by Burnin Phoenix
Summary: When Naruto bumps into Sasuke the most popular guy in the entire school he finds out that hes gay.But thats the least of his worries, like for example dyeing Sasuke's hair pink by accident. So how will these two lover get together? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Falling Rain

Chapter 1!

Life for me is…well weird above all else in my life. For the simple reasons of….

1: I'm in love with a boy!

2: He's got a girlfriend

And finally reason #3: I'm not a girl!!

So where does that leave me? At the end of the swimming pool. Like I wasn't already there I mean I'm at the way, way bottom of being anywhere near popular. But hey who cares it's not that big of a deal!! (The hell it isn't!!) But that's not the only problems I have. The reasons are…

1: I'm gay (Big shocker there)

2: My friends don't kno

3: Their not

And reason #4: How in the hell am I going to tell them?!

There's probley more problems then I can count but I'll tell you the rest here in a few so just sit tight. Well as you probley all ready kno I'm in high school. Yep and this year I'm a junior awesome right? Wrong totally not awesome and you kno why? I'm FUCKING GAY PEOPLE THAT'S WHY!!

If anyone ever found out I'll go from being at the way bottom to…I don't kno whatever's after the way bottom. But yeah that's where I'll be. But hey we can't all be perfect now can we? (No cause if we were I wouldn't be fucking gay damnit!!)

Anyway I told you I would tell you more of my problems right? (Of course I did and rather you want to kno the rest or not is not my problem ok so just read…Please!!) Ok first thing you should kno is, who my friends are.

Friend #1: Subaku Gaara. (See can't tell him damn thing!)

Friend #2: Nara Shikamaru. (To lazy to care)

And lucky friend #3: Momochi Haku. (I think he's a girl…not sure what to say to him/her!!)

See my loving friends. If I told Gaara about me being….gay, well he'll never let me live it down. And Shikamaru…well he could care less (And I need someone to talk to about this). That leaves Haku…but see between him being ether a guy or girl I have kno clue how to put it to him. I kno its mean to call Haku a girl but you wouldn't be saying that if you saw how much he looks like one!!

But that's just half my problems. See schools not the only place where a teen (like me!!) has problems. The other place just happens to be at home! Yep I never get a break. For reasons of my problems at home are as follows…

1: My perverted godfather, Jiraiya.

2: He's always got a girl at home with him!

3: He never stops talking about girls! (The really hot ones as he puts it)

So yeah my life is a living black hole!! I would go on about how my life if is totally screwed up but you can probley already guess some of them. Oh I almost forgot. I never told you the guy I like or who he is dating. Well his name just happens to be Uchiha Sasuke. Yep, I Uzumaki Naruto am in love with the most popular boy in the entire school (Next to Neji that is).

As for who he is dating well…she just happens to be a cheerleader. Her name…Ino Yamanaka!! Blondie and the great Emo jock are going out. She's the cheerleader and he plays soccer. Pretty much all of his guy and girl friends play soccer and are cheerleaders.

But there are less important people (Besides me and my friend's thank you!) that are just above us actually. I don't see how but whatever. There considered the nerds of the place. Their names and reasons for why there nerds…

Nerd #1: Aburame Shino (Likes bugs and has the biggest bug collection you've ever seen)

Nerd #2: Hyuga Hinata. (Well umm…don't kno what to say about her except she's kinda weird!)

Nerd #3: Akimichi Choji. (Akimunchi's more I like it!)

I think there's another one but I don't really pay attention to them to care. Yep that's all of my problems all except one. That would be the school consoler, Hatake Kakashi. I seriously don't see how he can even see given he's only got one eye that isn't covered. That and how in the hell does he even breath when half of his face is also covered?

But the reason I don't like him is because he'll call me to his office and then sometimes he would never talk to me or even look at me. Then at other times he does talk to me he calls me by other peoples names not mine!! But he should kno my name I mean seriously.

Well I guess that just about sums it up. All but how me and Uchiha Sasuke met. Well let's just say that his hair turned a little pink. (Hahahaha….so not funny but yet it is) If you don't kno what I mean you'll find out soon enough trust me!!

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Rain!

Chapter 2!

School! Man I hate school. Here I am walking to my locker when "BAM" doggie boy runs into my shoulder. Oww!! Man he all ways does that. When Gaara's not around that is.

"Haha watch were your going blondie!!" Kiba is so annoying!

"Yeah you better watch your back Inuzuka!" I yelled back at him.

Man that guy really ticks me off. I opened my locker and grabbed the things I needed for my first class, Geometry. After I got my books and slammed my locker shut, I started off to class. When I got there I just happened to kno I was late. But that doesn't make since I didn't hear the first bell rin….

RING

Never mind I heard the second bell all right. I took my seat by Gaara and Shikamaru and right in front of Haku just to see that everyone like always was staring at me. I glared back at 'em and slouched in my chair. As usual I was thinking about falling a sleep like Shikamaru does just about everyday.

So I put my arms behind my head and shut my eyes. When I was just about to fall a sleep, something hit me on my forehead. I looked down drowsily to see that what hit me was a piece of chalk. So I just shrugged and tried to go back to sleep.

But then again another piece of chalk hit me. This time I did nothing and just stayed the way I was. For a while nothing else hit me so I thought I was out of the clearing. Until I was hit right between my eyes with the eraser and fell back out of my chair!!

"Uzumaki, sleeping in my class are we?" Man Iruka sure can be loud ya kno?

"Uh…wha…oh no sensei I was just resting my eyes that's all. Hehehe!!" I lied.

"Don't lie to me Naruto!"

"No I wasn't really. I heard every thing you said honest!"

"Ok Naruto lets put it to the test. What was I just disguising?"

Uh-oh I'm doomed!

"Um….the…polygon theorem?" I think that's right.

"Uh you're hopeless Naruto. I wasn't and it's thetheorem not the polygon theorem." He sounded kinda mad, uh I wonder why. I mean I did answer his question. Isn't that what schools all about?

"Oh well that's what I meant! Hehehehe."

"Argh, just get back in your seat."

So I got back in my seat and he started teaching the class again. But that's when it hit me.

"Iruka sensei, how come you woke me up but not Shikamaru? He's a sleep to ya kno!" I pointed out kinda late.

"Yes well, you do have a point. Shikamaru wake up!" Iruka threw the other eraser at him.

As soon as it hit me his eyes opened and you could see where he was drooling on the desk. He yawed and stretched then he looked over at me (If looks could kill). So I smiled back at him. That's when he flipped me the bird. Yeah well two can play that game buddy. So I flipped him both birds. How do you like those cookies?

When class was over me, Haku and Gaara headed to History class. Just like always that class is such a bore but yeah aren't all schools? Anyway after History was done I headed to English. Kurenai sensei is really pretty and all but man is she ever boring. No wonder she can't get a m…never mind Asume seems to like her. Anyway after English I headed to lunch.

Lunch just happens to be my favorite subject and all because…there are no damn teachers. I headed to the lunch line and got my food. When I was on my way to my table, doggie boy just happened to show up…Again!

"Well, well, well we've gotta stop meeting like this, Uzumaki. Or something bad might happen!" He smiled.

His hand moved towed my tray but stopped right under the corner when someone walked up be hind us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you have a death wish, Inuzuka?"

"G-Gaara!" Kiba S-stuttered.

"So if I was you I'd get moving unless you want to end up looking like your friend. Except I wont be putting dye in your shampoo instead it'll be acid. I think the bold look will suit you well, don't you Inuzuka?" Gaara smiled his evil smile.

At that moment Kiba dropped his arm. But before he walked all the way passed me he whispered something in my ear.

"You just wait Uzumaki; you won't all ways have your body guard around to protect you!" And with that he walked to his table.

"Ya kno Gaara, you didn't have to do that." I told him while walking back to our table.

"Sure I did. Anyway where would you be without me?" He smiled.

I stopped walking to think about that for a sec. then I told myself "In a gutter." And went to sit down at the table. I guess doggie boy isn't going to let go about what I did to Sasuke's hair. Uh, oh well that's their problem not mine!

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Rain

Chapter 3!

Well here I am lying on the school roof (as always) skipping 1st, 2nd and 3rd period. Only once in a while a actually go to class but ever since Friday I've been skipping almost all my classes. Reasons why, well that's easy I'm avoiding Uchiha. Yep that's right avoiding. None of this wouldn't have happened if…ok maybe I could of (or more or less seen) what was going to happen.

I mean how was I suppose to kno that Sasuke bumping into me (Ok it was more like me bumping into him) would make my heart leap into thin air. (Ok I might be aggregating but whatever!) Until that moment it was your typical Friday at school. (For me anyway.)

There I was getting the books I needed for my class (that I was running late for mind I add). Then I shut my locker and….Bam.

"Oww. Hey watch where your going buddy I was…" Then I looked up….. "S-Sasuke?"

"You idiot, don't tell me to watch where I'm going when you're the one who bumped into me."

Wow is it just me or does he sound hot when he's angry?

"Do you mind getting off me, loser!?"

That's when I noticed I was….on top of him!!!

"Humph took you long enough Uzumaki!"

He knows my name. The Uchiha Sasuke knows my name. Pinch me I must be dreaming!!!

"What are you staring at?" He asked

"Uh…oh nothing. Oh man now I'm even later, this is such a drag." I totally have to thank Nara for that.

"You are such a loser. Next time we see each other you don't talk to me, touch me, Know me, and this never happened are we clear?" Jeez his eyes are….

Uh…oh…yah I hear ya. Humph I could careless if I ever see you again!" I started to walk away.

"Good cause I feel the same way!" he smiled and left.

Man he is so….H.O.T!!! No wonder girls are all over him I mean I would totally do him. I can just imagine his soft skin against mine moving as… (Oh sorry totally didn't mean to go into full detail). Anyway I was headed to class but then I noticed I had to go to the bathroom really really bad.

I didn't even know that I had to go. I guess it was because of Sasuke. Anyway I was about done until this guy with busy eyebrows and (What kind of hair style do you call that?) hair that looked like some was trying to shave him bold or…I don't kno but it just isn't right! And if that didn't top it off, he was wearing a GREEN LEOTARD JUMP SUIT! (By the looks of it)

But that's not even the worse part. He was staring at my **** (Not for your perverted eyes to see). So I zipped my pants up and ran like hell. Man can't tell I'm gay by looking at me. But by looking at him….that green outfit of his sure can.

Well after Sasuke, falling in love with a guy, and seeing a complete weirdo in the bathroom staring at my junk, this by far as been the weirdest day of my life. But thanks to all my encounters I missed class. That's when I saw Gaara and he had that bad idea look in his eyes.

"Yo Uzumaki, you up for some fun tonight? He smiled that evil smile!

"Huh….that depends what type of fun are we taking about?"

"Where you, Haku, Shikamaru, and I hang out at my house. Play some games and I'll totally kick all of your asses."

"Oh, well that's all. Sure I'm game."

"Good, now go ask the others." Then he left.

"But I thought….well fine, no problem yah I got this under control, since it was my IDEA!!!" I yelled back at him.

Man that is so like him. Does this Naruto and go do that Naruto. What does a guy around here have to do to to get any respect? Jeez. So with out anymore complaining I went to look for Shikamaru and Haku since school is now over.

I found Haku by his locker putting his things away and Shikamaru was with him…perfect! So I went over and worked my magic. (Ok so it's not much magic but whatever)

"Yo Shikamaru, do you guys want to come and hang out at Gaara's since his dads away on business?"

"I would love to but cant. I have to babysit for my aunt. Talk about troublesome." Well he's out.

"Haku?"

"Uh…I'm sorry but my dad needs help at the shop so…"

"Let me guess you said you would help right?"

"Uh-hu!" So typical of you Haku.

"Well I guess that leaves just you and Gaara. I'm sure you'll tell us all about it, later!"

"Yah I will. Until Monday you guys."

Well that just leaves me to go find Gaara. I'll just rid home with him. So I told Gaara that it would just be us two. He just said "the less the merrier." Whatever that means. Anyway when we got to Gaara's five star mansion, we immediately headed to the game room.

If you've ever been to an arcade just imagine it being three or five times bigger then that and filled with way more games and what not. We played Need for Speed 2. I was in first place when….he fucking passed me. Oh no you don't I'm going to…

"I win." Gaara smiled

"Humph you always win, what's new!"

"Not much. So what next?"

"Well it's your house….so"

"Well I could go get some sanitizer."

"Uh…why?"

"To spray some in your mouth. I call it the dying game!" He laughed.

"Uh…..that's ok I think I'll pass. So do you have any good stuff around, ya kno the kind that wont kill me?" I smiled

"That's all you want….I'll be right back."

Gaara can be well…scary sometimes if you kno what I mean. While he went to go get something to drink I went into the TV room (He's got a plasma TV) and surfed through the channels. By the time I found something to watch (SpongeBob) he arrived with our drinks.

So we sat back and watched cartoons for awhile until we decided to play truth or dare. Of course he asked me first and like a complete idiot I said DARE!! (Little did I kno it was going to make my life a living hell)

I should have known it was going to be something bad but I think I was to drunk to care. Anyway he dared me to go over to Kiba's house and put pink dye into his shampoo. So (As drunk as I was) I said yes and (as drunk as he was) drove to Kiba's house.

Lucky for us he lives a couple of blocks down the road from Gaara. Gaara handed me the dye ( I have no clue why he even had dye in his car) and I got out and headed to the upstairs window. It was easy to climb since there were vines on the side of the house with vines on the side of the whit thing they had against it.

Again lucky for me it was the bathroom. So I put the dye in the shampoo and headed back to the window. That was until I saw Kiba (in his boxers) walk in. He rubbed his eyes when he saw me. So I did what anyone else in my shoes would do.

"Hey Inuzuka what's up?"

"Uh…Naruto….what are you….?"

"Oh don't mind me I was never here. In fact this is just a dream yep a dream." I said while going back to the window.

"So you're not really….it can't be a dream you idiot I'm awake….wait a minute…you're in my…" and he never got to finish his sentence because I got to close to the window and…kinda fell out and landed in a thorn bush. Yah not fun. (Trust me it hurts worse in the morning)

I got out and ran for the car where Gaara floored the car so hard it done a pop wheelie. By the time we got back me and Gaara high fived each other, drunk some more and passed out. Saturday I went home and on Monday was were me and Gaara found out that Kiba…well it wasn't his hair that changed but Sasuke's hair.

This made Kiba hate me even more then before and caused problems for Sasuke and Ino because she thought that he was telling her that he liked Sakura more then her, and their still not talking. This comes back to me avoiding him but I cant forever so with any further a due I'm off to lunch.

**TBC……..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 4…

"Come on Naruto…" Shikamaru always probes me for answers… "We don't have all day. So tell us what's bugging you already!"

"Yeah I mean you've been eating pretty slowly here lately even on Ramen Day!" Haku added.

"Who have you been staring at anyway?" Oh boy Gaara just asked me the worse possible question out there.

"Well…who?"

Ok I can do this…Yeah Uzumaki you can so do this.

"Well…um…

I can't do this!

…um…uh…Sa…Sa…Sakura!!" I yelled without meaning to.

"No way you like Sakura?"

"Uh…yeah what of it?"

"Take a chill pill. Jeez I was just asking. Man you're a pain."

"Oh….Sorry."

"So this is why you've been skipping class?"

Oh man, nice move Uzumaki. Telling them you like Sakura. Man why can't I just tell them the truth?

"Uh, no that's not why. It's because of…Sasuke. You see I'm in…in…love…with…him!!"

They all have shocked looks on their faces. Then they burst out laughing. Yep, but that'll never happen. (Well the whole laughing part might) Let's get real here.

"Tesk…Yeah that's…totally why!" Ok so I'm lying to my friends, no big deal they'll never find out.(Hopefully)

But the way Gaara was staring ay me, made me feel like, like he knew something was up. (which in my langue means I'm completely screwed) Then again it could of just been me. (Oh please say it was)

Anyway after about a couple more minutes of this (Or what felt like hours) the bell rang. So me and Nara headed to Bio class. Yep finally after skipping about a whole wee, I'm back. So I took my seat by Shikamaru and right behind Sasuke.

When class started Shikamaru (Like always) went to sleep. As for me well…this is one class o cant go to sleep in (at least not any more). That way I can stare at Sasuke's head or(my favorite) his ass! I would just daydream about us doing all kinds of things together. (I wont go into all the details)

I would have been able to fantasize about us all period if Orochimaru sensei didn't hadn't given us a lab to do. So I had no choice but to wake Nara up and he hates when he's woken up. The lab was about well….dissecting a live…frog!!!

One of us had to hold it down while the other cuts it open. See this is exactly why I cant stand Orochimaru sensei, he's a freakin weirdo!! I mean aren't the frogs supposed to be…jee I don't kno…DEAD? But that's besides the point, what did the frog ever do to me to deserve this uh? Well uh? Cant answer it can you? It didn't do anything to me people, come on!

"Hurry up Naruto. I cant hold it forever like this ya know!"

"Ok…I can do this. I'm sorry little buddy, please forgive me! Ok I, 2, here goes….nothing?"

Before I was able to cut it, (which I was going to by the way, Hehehe) it hoped loss. And landed on Sakura's head. Who screamed and totally let go of her frog that landed on Ino which made let go of her frog, and….well you get the picture. By the end of class it was covered in frogs.

At that point me and Shikamaru looked at one another and burst out laughing. Which stopped as soon as weirdo sensei yelled, SHUT UP!" everyone did to well, except fro me and Nara. We were the only ones laughing are asses off.

That was until Sasuke threw a glass dish that almost mad contact with my head. That totally made me stop so I hit Shikamaru in the ribs with my elbow and, finally he did to. I believe Orochimaru sensei was about to say something to us but then (thankfully) the bell rang. So we ran out of there like a bad out of hell.

I headed to my last period, GYM. And today happens to be dodge ball day. Man I hate dodge ball day I'm always the one of the people who get hit just after the game starts. Its like everybody gangs up on me or some crap. And they usually get me to, in the face! So I suck at gym. It would be a lot better if my friends were with me. But sadly their not.

After gym I headed to my car. But when I got there, blind bo…I mean Neji Hyuga was leaning against my car. Was he waiting for me or something?

"Ur Naruto aren't you?" he asked

"Uh…that depends, who wants to know?"

"Look I don't have time to play games." He sounded annoyed

"That's funny I was about to say the same thing!"

"I'm here to help you with your little problem."

"Uh hu, help me with what? Cause the last time I looked I didn't need help." I told him and opened my car door.

"Very well. I was just trying to help you get with Sakura. I heard that you like her!" He smirked.

That really pissed me off. He had no right to walk up to my car wait for me and starting saying crap about me liking Sakura when I don't even like her.

"No I don't and even if I did hoe in the hell could you possibly help me?" I said while sitting down in my car.

"By trying to make you popular. I mean that is the only way you know!"

Ok so he had a point. I already knew that, thank you. So why is he trying to…who cares. If he's offering, well damn. Fuck Sakura and hello Sasuke!

"So what do you say, we have a deal?" he asked putting his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm…your guy!" I smiled has I shook his hand.

"Perfect meet me tomorrow at Swift Ally. That's where we will start."

Then he was gone. This is so awesome after tomorrow things are finally going to look my way! And it's all thanks to Neji Hyuga!!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 5

I came to school all happy, there's always a first right! Anyway Gaara thought something was with me and Shikamaru thought I was on something. As for Haku well he didn't know what to think. I gave them a sign to follow me to Iruka sensei's call room where I can talk to them.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked

"just the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, that's what's up!" I smiled

"Ok…like what?"

"Well ya know that guy named Neji, well he's giving me a chance to become popular so I can gat with Sas…I mean Sakura! Isn't that so totally awesome?"

"Neji…as in Neji Hyuga?" Gaara didn't seem so happy about it. Uh, I wonder why.

"Yeah what other Neji would there b…."

"You are the biggest dumbass I've ever meet! Hyuga doesn't help people LIKE US NARUTO! He's probley setting you up." Gaara interrupted.

"WHAT? Ok hold up I thought you're my friend Gaara. Your supposed to be happy for me!"

"He is your friend idiot. We all are but he's telling you the truth. Wither you want to believe or not!" Shikamaru added

"Look we're just trying to help you Naru…" I cut Haku off

"WHAT THE FUCK! You guys are supposed to support me not down me. Besides Neji cant be all that bad you guys. And even if he is why me of all people? Answer that!" I yelled

That got 'em. Still I cant believe these guys . here I am telling them that my dreams are about to come true and what do they have to say about it? "He's not helping yo he's plating you Naruto!"

What makes them such damn experts on Hyuga anyway? Well when they see me with…ok so they wont see me with Sakura but when they see me with Sasuke then they'll see, you just wait.

We went through half the day without talking till lunch came. At least Kiba's been laying off me for two whole days now. But that's old news. The news now was the fact my friends weren't over this Neji helping me thing.

"Oh come on guys. Lighten up! Your crapping my mood!"

"When are you meeting him?" Gaara asked

"Um around 6:30-7:00 why?"

"Just curious."

"Oh, ok!"

And that's we said at lunch. We've never had a fight like this. After lunch was Bio. It seems yesterdays frog ascendant didn't do anything. Because today we're doing some kind of lab with weird chemicals that Orochimaru sensei said that if it spills on our skin it'll burn through it. There was one bottle with green liquid in it and it had a picture of a skeleton, ok weird!

I grabbed a purple bottle and the green one and guess what happened? I bumped into Sasuke and….BAM! I dropped the bottles. The two liquids created a ugly color then made a big thing of smoke. That covered the whole room.

The rest of that class got canceled. Then I headed to gym. The last and final period of the day (Yes)! Today's game…once again…dodge ball. Today I was the first to get hit. I wanted to I wasn't in the mood to play. I kept thinking about what Gaara had said.

What if he was right and I'm wrong? What if something bad happens? What if this doesn't work? What if Neji isn't interested in helping me? What if I never get with Sasuke? A whole list of "what if's." I thought this all over till finally the bell rang.

I raced out of gym and ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. 3:15, only a couple more hours to go. So I drove to around places like, McDonald and some other places. I ordered me a large ice-tea and sat in my car drinking it until my watch started beeping. Time to go.

So I drove to Swift Ally where he told me to meet him. I waited at least an hour. And by then it was 7:30 , night time. The street lamp came on and lit up the street. Minutes were ticking by so fast I wondered if he was even going to show.

I was about to leave when I heard someone coming. _"Well its about time."_ I told myself . I was about to say something to Hyuga. But the figure that was now about a foot or so away wasn't him at all. He laughed and kept moving forward. It was until then that I was able to see who it was. INUZUKA?

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 6!

What the hell was he doing here? When he got closer I saw that he wasn't alone. In fact it looked like the whole gang was her.

"Well well well what do we have here boys?" Inuzuka smiled hastily at his crew.

"What the hell you doin here Inuzuka? Where the hell is Hyuga?" I asked

"Ha Neji couldn't make it so I'm here instead." After he said that, the crew grew closer toward me. They were trying to back me up into a dead end. "Any last words Uzumaki?"

"Ah I'm sorry you had to come out here just to get your asses kicked!" I answered. That ticked them off and before I knew it, they charged at me. I took one of them down with a double deadly punch combo, the other with my knee. I would have to thank Gaara for the fighting lessons.

A couple more came at me and one by one I took care of them. I urged Inuzuka to come at me with a moment of my hand (like in those fighting movies). He sneered at me then before I knew it, I got hit in the face. Then out of nowhere, these two dudes came up and took my arms pushing me closer to the wall behind me.

I tried to break free but it was no use. Soon as they pined me, Kiba walked up to me and smiled. "Well Uzumaki this wouldn't be happing if you hadn't messed with Sasuke and me now would it. I told you I would get you when your body guard wasn't around!"

After his little speech, he punched me dead in the stomach over and over and over again. I could hear his friends laughing through my own gasps of pain. Then all of a sudden, the beating stopped and I feel to the ground. I spat out some blood out of my mouth and tried to push myself up but before I could, someone's foot inclined with my stomach, making me fall right back down.

They started kicking me in the stomach and then started kicking me in the back as well. It felt as if I were in hell. I couldn't take much more. Kiba, pulled me up to my feet by pulling on my shirt collar so that I could see his face. Then the pounding started again as he kept punching me in the face.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it starts raining. I never really had good luck to begin with so why would it start now.

"Come on Kiba, finish him off!" I heard one of his guys say. I was waiting for Kiba to say something back but instead his fist connected with my face with enough force behind it to send me flying down the ally (or so it felt).

My head hit the wall (though I couldn't tell if it was bleeding or not or how hard I had it) and my eye sight was getting blurry to make matters worse. Inuzuka's gang were closing in on where I was punched to. I was waiting for the final blow that would send me into unconscious but it never came.

Instead there was a flash of bright light acceding from the front of the ally. I heard foot steps moving back away from me then, "This anit the end Uzumaki!" Inuzuka said to me before splitting with his crew.

I pushed myself up as best I could and put my hand on the wall to support me from falling. I slowly moved my way through the ally when I heard a bang that sounded like it came form a car door. though I wasn't sure thanks to the rain falling and my eye sight was failing.

"Hey are you ok?" a cold voice said to me.

"I-I'm f-fine." I managed to say back. Then I lost my footing but instead of hitting the cold wet ground, someone had caught me. I looked to see who it was but the light form the car lights and every thing else, I couldn't make out who it was.

"Fine, right." Came the voice. It sounded familiar like I should know who it was. "Get up loser." I tried to do what the voice told me but my body gave out and felt something warm and wet on my lips which must have been rain then…everything went black.

By the time I came to, I was lying in someone's soft bed. I looked around to find out that I wasn't in my room but someone else's. I rose up and when I did it sent pain through my entire body. I suddenly recalled the nights events that had happened. Next time I see Inuzuka he'll pay and I do mean pay.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to make sense of where I was and who's house I was in. has I was taking this all in I heard someone talking right outside the door. Then I heard the door open , so I opened my eyes to find out who it was. I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

"Well bout time you woke up, loser." Came his cool, awesome voice. It was Sasuke, I was in Sasuke's house. But how the hell did I get here? I was about to ask but then he left. I got up and for the first tike noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes, just my boxers. Ok, were the hell are my clothes?

Just then Sasuke reentered the room carrying my clothes. What the hell was he doing with my clothes?

"Here, I hung them to dry." He said as he tossed my clothes to me. I was about to ask why they needed to be dried but then he answered the question for me. "Your clothes were dripping wet from the rain last night."

That's right it was raining I forgot about that. With that out of the I pushed the coverers off and got up to get dressed. By the time I got my pants back on, someone else came in the room. He had long black hair and looked a lot like Sasuke.

"So little brother I see he's awake." So this guy was Sasuke's older brother? Wow I didn't know he had one. "So will your boyfriend be staying for dinner?" What! Did he just call me Sasuke's boyfriend?

"No he was just on his way out." Sasuke told him in a harsh voice.

"Aw that's a shame. After all you two did kiss." WHAT WE KISSED WHEN? HOW?

"The hell we didn't!" Sasuke yelled

"Wait a minute! Who kissed what the hell are you two talking about?" I wanted to know

"Oh poor thing he was unconscious during it. You and my baby brother kissed. It was so hot, so passionate, so…"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled at his brother again

"Well the least you could do is drive him home, its pouring outside." His brother told him. I was still shocked me and Sasuke kissed, figures the time when we do I pass out. Just my luck.

"No he can walk."

"Come now Sasuke, it wont kill you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled yet again. "Get dressed and lets go!" and with that he left the room leaving me with his brother Itachi.

"Your Naruto am I right?" he asked

"Uh, yeah." Ok how did this weirdo know my name.

"I heard my brother call you that after he kissed you, well you kissed him first. Aw, young love." He said and left me to myself to get dressed.

What did he mean I kissed him first? Like it mattered Sasuke still would hate me no matter what. After I got finished getting dressed I headed down stairs to find that Sasuke and his brother Itachi looked like were just got down having a fight. I guess that's how its suppose to be. Sasuke glared at me and his brother (form some weird reason) had this like lust look on his face.

"Well little brother you should be getting on your way." He smiled I would have walked but my whole body hurt and I knew that I wouldn't last two minutes on my feet before I feel over. Sasuke just glared even more at his brother. "It was nice to meet my little brothers boyfriend." And with that Sasuke pulled my arm and lead me to his black Mustang.

He pushed me in, went around got in the drivers seat, started the car and we took off. We hadn't said anything and I wanted to talk to him about the kiss that apparently we shared. But I didn't think it was the time to talk of that so I kept quite.

That's when it hit me, I couldn't go home in the shape I was in, Jiraiya would kill me. The only place I knew I could go was Gaara's but the fight we had…I don't think going to his house is a good idea either but what choice did I have.

"Um….Sasuke, can you take me Gaara's instead? Its not that far from here," I asked him, breaking the silence.

"Sure," he told me without so much as a glance.

"Thanks," I told him, staring down. I turned my head towards the window just thinking what Gaara was going to say when I came to his house looking the way I did.

"Tell me something," Sasuke started, my head instantly moved in his direction. "Why were in the ally and why was Inuzuka there?" he asked

"Well, Neji said he could help me with something and….." I trailed off not sure what to say to him about the whole matter.

"I see, and you believed him? You're an even bigger loser then I thought." He told me. I didn't say anything just looked down. I know I shouldn't have, my friends told me the same thing but did I listen…..No.

"I guess I deserved what I had coming." I whispered to myself. I think Sasuke could hear me but if he did he didn't say anything. That's when I noticed he pulled out his cell and started to txt someone. "Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?"

"I know what I'm doing," he said.

"Oh, so how are you txting?" I asked him

"I'm txting Inuzuka." He said and with that we turned into Gaara's driveway.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 7

I got out of Sasuke's car without saying a single word. I wanted to ask why he was txting Inuzuka for, but desided not to. I made my way through the rain to Gaara's door step after about what seemed like an hour thanks to my burses and my sore muscles. I looked back to see Sasuke's car was still backing up to leave. I took a deep breath as I rang the door bell.

I watched Sasuke drove away as the door finally opened. I turned around to see two cool clear eyes looking at me. Gaara didn't seem happy to see me and I was guessing he still didn't forgive me for biting his head off.

"C-can I come in?" I asked, breaking the silence

"Why should you?" he asked cruelly. "After all Hyuga is your best bud now!" he finished and was about to slam the door in my face.

"Wait, I'm," I struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry ok? I should have listened to you," I told him while looking down at my now wet shoes. "I'll just go." I turned to leave but Gaara's hand caught my shoulder before I could even move one inch off the door step. I looked back at me confused. "Don't you want me to leave?"

"Not until you tell me what happened," he said and opened the door wider. I smiled and walked in happy to be out of the rain. I walked into the living room to find it was empty which ment that his dad was still at work. I was about to sit down on the sofa but Gaara grabbed my arm and shoved dry clothes in my hands. "Put these on," was all he said as he left the room. So I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black emo looking pants and a red T-shirt that read in big black letters "**My Keychain Eats People.**"

Which I didn't mind. These clothes felt a lot better then the ones I was just wearing. I put those in the sink knowing that I would be staying the night here anyway. After I was done I went back to the living room to find that Gaara brought drinks and some snacks to munch on. I smiled as I sat down on the sofa beside him. I took the soda and decided not to eat anything due to the fact that my whole stomach ached at the moment.

"So, what happened last night?" Gaara asked his voice much calmer then it was earlier. I took a sip of my soda and sat it back down before answering him.

"Well, I met Hyuga where he told me to meet him," I answered him.

"And…."

"And what?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask for more details

"What happened after that?" Gaara neared his eyes at me.

"Inuzuka showed up instead and….."

"INUZUKA! I'LL KILL HIM!" Gaara yelled.

"But I didn't tell you what happened though."

"Does it matter?" He asked, I was going to answer but then I guessed it was a rhetorical question so I kept my mouth shut. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry," I told him as I looked down at the white carpet.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked as if I hadn't said anything

"Nothing," I lied

"Tell me!" He demanded

"Nothing," I lied again

"Damnit Uzumaki, tell me what happened! I know you didn't get all those bruises by yourself," he stated. I could never lie to Gaara he could always tell when something is wrong with me and can usually figure out why too.

"His whole team was there and…"

"THEY JUMPED YOU?" Outraged Gaara yelled! I just nodded my head in shame. I couldn't even look him in the eyes I was so embarrassed. "Damnit, Naruto what did I try to tell you? I told you something was going to happen. Why wouldn't you listen? Do you like this Sakura person that much?"

"No I don't even like her like that," I assured him.

"Then why do it?"

"Because of…I don't know," I lied. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so bad. My body hurt physically and mentally. If this is how Gaara feels everyday, how, how does he go on living like this?

"You do know, you just wont tell me," he stated. "Is it so bad that you cant tell me?" I just nodded my head. Me eyes felt hot as if they were about to cry. Since I've known Gaara he's the only one to have ever seen my cry but that was along time ago. And I wasn't about to cry because of this. "Its not because of Sasuke is it?" my head instantly flew up out of my hands. How did he find out and who did he know it was him? I just stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"I saw him pull out of my driveway," he said.

"Oh, no it has nothing to do with him," I lied again. I couldn't just tell him I had a crush on Sasuke. What would he think of me then if he knew his best friend was gay?

"This would have never happened," he faintly said. I looked over at him to see if he had said anything. What I did see shocked me. Gaara's face looked sad, not mean or angry but sad. "I should have been there."

"Are you trying to say its, um, your fault or am I just hearing things?" I asked

"Lets just say that when I see Inuzuka, he's dead meat!" Gaara's face turned from sad back to angry. I smiled as to think of seeing Inuzuka in a hundred different pieces. Thanks to Gaara school tomorrow wasn't going to be that bad after all!

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 8

As soon as school came around, Gaara made sure to be by my side at all times. The others never asked why they usually know its best not to ask Gaara when he sets his mind to something. So far the day was going ok. No weirdness or anyone trying to pull wise marks on me. The first three periods of school went right on by. Inuzuka kept looking over at me but kept his mouth shut. Having Gaara as a body guard really does pay off.

When the bell rang for lunch we headed for lunch. Soon as we reached the cafeteria, Sasuke was standing by the door way. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I looked to see he was looking at Gaara. And Gaara was looking about at him. It looked as if the were in a starring death match. Then Gaara nodded his head and walked away. Leaving me confused. I looked over to Sasuke hoping to find out what had just happened. He just pointed a finger at an empty table and went to sit down. So I followed him. As soon as I sat down he started to talk.

"I talked to Hyuga. He explained everything for me," he said. "So tell me, why is becoming popular so important?" he asked

"Well um, you see….."

"Don't bother," he cut me off

"Don't bother with what?" I asked, confused

"Sakura."

"Oh, that," I looked away. He thinks I what to become popular to get closer to Sakura. He's not interested in me. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Inuzuka said he'll back off, he told me. "Oh and one more thing this will be the last time we will ever talk to each other." He told me and left from the table. Those words he just said replayed in my head over and over. We weren't ever going to talk again. But why?

I sat there for the remaining lunch period. Then I headed to my bio class. Sasuke was in it. But it didn't matter now. My life wasn't going to get any better. it never does. Sasuke will always hate me and think of me as nothing more then a loser, so why bother? Orochimaru sensei was talking about something and called on Sasuke (like always) to answer the question that followed.

I was about to help Nara with lad we were working when Orochimaru sensei said I was to report to the guidance office. I walked to the guidance room thinking to myself, why the hell am I going to the guidance office? I knocked on the door and pushed it open. There was a guy behind a desk on a computer. He had weird sliver hair and wore a mask over his mouth. I sat down in the chair waiting for him to speak. After about fifteen minutes of silence I was getting the feeling that maybe he didn't know I was here or just forgot about me.

"So do you know why I called you here today?" he finally spoke

"Uh well…."

"Well I'll tell you." He interrupted. "I know what your going through. You feel different from everyone else. Because you are different then everyone else. These feeling that your going through are perfectly normal."

"Uh, they are? Wait how do you know?" I asked shocked as to how he found out.

"I've been observing you," he told me

"Wait you mean you've been spying on me?" I cant believe this

"Well spying , observing whatever . The point is, its ok to be gay." He knows how does he know that I'm gay?

"Y-you…."

"You don't have to be so shy about it. I mean sure the cloths you wear make it pretty obvious and that weird hair cut of yours just makes matters worse."

"Wait what?" I asked really confused

"Hmm," he said and finally looked away from the computer and started at me. Your name is Lee right? Rock Lee?"

"What? Who the hell is that? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" what the hell is going on?

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked through papers on his desk. "Oh," he said as he ran his hand in hair. "It seems I have made a mistake. You may go now."

I cant believe this. He, I thought, he, wait that means this Lee guy is just like me. Maybe if I could talk to him I can ask him some questions about it. I left the room and went searching for Lee. He couldn't be that hard to find. Where would you find a weird looking guy with a bowl of black hair and buggy eyes?

I came to the drama class and wouldn't you know it, I found Lee dancing and singing in some kinda play thing. I went in and waited till he was done so I could talk to him. The only problem was I didn't have a clue what I was going to ask him. Now it just seemed stupid. What am I doing here? just because he's gay doesn't mean that he can help me with my problems.

Just then the play stopped and everyone was putting everything away. After that was done everyone left except for Lee. So if I was going to talk to him it was now or never. I walked up to him and the next thing that happened was so shocking I almost died.

"Uh hi I'm…."

"Hello there I am Rock Lee. Its so nice to meet you! Please be my friend!" he practically bounced up for joy with tears.

"Um hi. I just wanted to know if you were really gay? See I heard rumors and…." Why was I doing this?

"Yes I'm gay and proud of it!" he yelled.

"Ok then I'm just going to go now and…"

"Why? You got a problem with me being gay? You don't want to be my, my friend?' he looked like he was about to cry.

"Um no that's not it at all I just have to get going," I told him

"So you mean we're friends?"

"Uh sure."

"Yes I've made a new friend. You must come to the video game convention this Wednesday!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, haha," I lied.

"Great it's a date!" he stuck up his thumb and smiled. His teeth sparkled. I took this moment to run away.

Today was one of the weirdest days of my life and to make matters worse I had to go to a convention after tomorrow. How the hell goes to those kind of things? I'm gonna be a loser for the rest of my life!

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 9

Wednesday, or should I say totally nerd-game day. The game convention where every gaming nerd goes apparently. I brought Haku with me so I didn't look like a complete loser (well more of a loser anyway). Haku and I were following Lee who said he had friends who wanted to meet us. So of course before I could say no I was being dragged by bushy brow (that's my nick name for him. He has really bushy eyebrows and his hair is shaped like a black bowl sitin on his head. And he has wide sparkling eyes). All in all he just creeps me out.

We finally came to a stop were standing in front of three other weird looking people. There was one who was pretty chubby and eating a bag of BBQ chips. And the other guy was this weird jacket that came to his mouth and a weird pair of sunglasses (which made him look extremely creepy). The last one of the bunch was a girl. She had long light purple and I think she's blind. She wore a hoddie and short pants. She looked really pretty but seemed to be really nervous. She seemed pretty normal compared to the rest of the group.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and his friend Momochi Haku," Lee introduced us to his gang. "Naruto, this is Aburame Shino, (he pointed to the creepy looking guy) Akimichi Choji, (the fat kid with the chips) and Hyuga Hinata (the blind girl). I'm so glad we could all hang out this is gonna be the best day of my life. Now we just have to wait till sensei gets here."

"Um, a sensei is coming here?" I asked

"Yes but not just any sensei, Guy Sensei!" his eyes burned with fire. Kind of weird. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, this guy wearing the same stupid green jumpsuit came running up to us. His eyes, eyebrows, and hair were all the same. It was a Lee look like-a-like! A real nightmare come true. "Guy sensei! Lee ran to him and he was…he was crying?

"Oh, Lee!" and so was he! What the hell is going on here? They hugged each other and kept crying. Then they broke apart and gave each other the thumbs up. And both their teeth sparkled. I think I'm in crazy town.

"Alright people listen up. Here's what we're going to do. First we're going to let our youth explode then we meet back here. Alright let's go!" and with that he ran to some Star Wars looking people. Me and Haku just looked at each other and went in the opposite direction. Lee and his gang were following us all except the guy named Shino. Who went to go look at some bug thing or something.

The entire day went like that. We would go look at people who dressed up like characters from the games that were up there and got to check new releases that haven't hit stores yet. Bushy brows gang was excited about all of it except for Hinata she looked very board. I guess I would too if I couldn't see anything. So I moved over to where she was standing to try and cheer her up. Even though I was I desperate need to be cheered up.

"Hey," I smiled at her

"Um, Naruto, um hi," she mumbled at looked down at the floor. Ok maybe I was wrong about her being normal.

"So um, you want me to tell you how great this place looks?" it doesn't really look all too great but she couldn't see that.

"O, um, it's pretty, um nice," she said.

"I guess I mean….hang on you can see?" I asked shocked

"Uh huh." Wow that's a big shocker I that she was blind for sure. Her eyes were clear and…..

"Wait what did you say your last name was?" I asked

"Hyuga," she looked down again. I knew it. Neji has the exact same eyes. I thought he was blind at first to but found out he wasn't. I moved back to where I was standing. I didn't want to talk to anymore of bushy brows friends I just wanted to go home to normal everyday people.

A couple hours' later people started to leave. Guy came running back to meet us like he said he would and told us to drive safe. And him and Lee left. I got in the car with Haku thankful to get away from the nerd gaming world and back to mine even though mine isn't much better it's a life. Haku drove in silence just like always. He's never been much of a talker.

When we got to my house I told him bye and watched him drive away. When I faced my house something in me told me not to go inside. I looked around the front of the house. All I saw was Jiraiya's motorcycle and a red mustang. He had a girl with him. With that confirmed I walked up to the stares and no sooner then I did, the women he brought home came rushing out and got in her car. That's how it always went. I gave a big sigh and walked in. Big mistake.

The house was a mess. And I found Jiraiya sitin in a chair. He looked asleep except for the fact he was holding a beer bottle which ment he was perfectly awake. I looked at the clock it said 11:35. Not such a good time to come home after all. I shut the door really quiet and started walking quietly up the stares to my room. About three steps away from my room Jiraiya yelled for me. I turned around to see his eyes were now open and the beer bottle her had was now in his mouth. I walked down and looked at the floor. I knew what was coming and I wanted to get it over with.

"What the hell do you think your doing, coming home at this time of night?" he was mad, just like he always gets when he drinks. "What have I told you about this boy?" when I didn't answer or look up at him he went on. "This has gone far enough I don't want you coming home this late you got that and look at me when I'm talkin to you!"

I looked up to see his eyes were dark and filled with hate. I was used to the look; it's the same look I see everyday no matter if he's drunk or not. He looked me up and down then the next thing I know I fall flat on the couch. Getting slapped was nothing new either I just took it and went with it. Then he picked me off the couch by the collar of my shirt and shook me.

"I hate that look you always have. All this is your fault. The reason for my best friend dying young, it's all your fault. I want you out of this house I mean it. I want you out of here by to night!" he said while still shacking me.

"Where the hell am I suppose to go?" I yelled

"How the hell should I know just get out of here!" he threw me down on the ground. Then he threw the beer bottle at me I ducked and raced up the stairs. I threw my stuff on my bed and started packing. I grabbed my cell out and dialed the only person I knew would help me, Gaara. But he didn't pick up it went straight to voicemail.

After I got all my shit packed I flew out the door faster then I ever have before. It was raining (no surprise there) and I had 5 miles to walk before I reached Gaara's house. It was poring cats and dogs outside. When I finally got to the house all lights were all off. I knocked on the door but there was no answer or sign of anyone being home. So I desided to sit on the door step. As if my life couldn't get any worse. I couldn't go to Haku's his dad was well, scary. And Nara's mom is very strict. So that leaves me with nowhere to go but here.

I was just give up when a car pulled in. I automatically rose from where I was sitting and grabbed my bag. I practically ran to the car but when I came about an inch away from where the car was, I stopped dead in my tracks. The car that was in the driveway was not Gaara's. In fact I only seen and been in this car once in my life. I stood in the light of the headlights staring like some blind deer. The door on the passenger side flew open. My feet were moving automatically while my brain was whirling. I was inside the car before I knew what happened. I turned my head to see that Sasuke looked calm, I mean real calm.

The engine roared as Sasuke hit the accelerator and sped out of Gaara's lane. I had no clue as to where we were headed or why he even appeared at Gaara's in the space. Just like last time, he was quiet. I wanted to ask him so many questions but every time I tried to open my mouth, nothing came out. So I just sat quietly and let him drive to wherever we were going. Just sitting here brought back so many feelings that I felt the first time I was in this car. I wanted to know why he was at Gaara's. I looked over at him as I thought about it but I regretted it just as he looked at me the same instant with a confused yet angry expression on his face. I jerked my head back towards the window.

"So, why were you at Gaara's?" he asked. I couldn't look at him let alone speak to him. "It's pouring outside. Not to mention it's late." He had very good points to be curious about me being outside in the rain at night with a bag of my things. If I was him I would wonder the exact t same thing. I took a big breath and wondered whether or not it was a good idea to tell him what happened. But it wasn't just that. I was scared to tell him what had happened back home and why I couldn't go back. I was scared he was going to laugh at me and call me a pussy for not fighting back or putting up much a fight.

I kept looking out the window. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Hell, I couldn't bring myself to do a damn thing when I'm around him. I get nerves or think what he would think of me if I sounded gay or like a geek or something. That was still my biggest question, is Sasuke gay? And did he really kiss me like his brother clamed?

"Well Naruto, I'm waiting," he glanced at me. I swallowed. I'd have to tell him something. "Look if you don't want to tell me then fine. I'll just drop you off at your house." That snapped out of the fear and nerves I was feeling.

"N-no, I don't want to go back home," I stumbled to get the first word out. "I, I can't go back. Jiraiya kicked me out. He's my godfather." I kept my eyes down the whole time I told talked to him just in case Jiraiya left a bruise or mark on my face where he hit me. It was quite for a few more seconds before Sasuke spoke again.

"What happened?" he asked. It took me a few minutes to get what he was asking.

"I just told you what happened. I got kicked out of the…."

"I know that. I meant, why did you get thrown out?" just the question I wanted to avoid. My eyes burned. For the second time tonight I felt like crying. No matter what I did in life I still got kicked and pushed around. I hated it. I hated my life. I pushed my tears and pain away and coughed up the courage to tell Sasuke the whole story.

"I came home late and he was drinking. He's told me a thousand times not come home late if I was then don't come home at all. So he told me to pack up my shit and leave," I told him without saying anything about the abuse I received. I glanced at him. He was staring straight ahead taking in every word that I had said. His expression was different from earlier. He looked more pissed then I have ever seen him look before. Was he pissed that my godfather did such a thing to me like that? I doubted it. The last thing I needed tonight was Sasuke's pity.

"Is that were you got that bruise on your face from?" he asked. Shit so I did have a bruise on my face and he had seen it. All I could do was shake my head yes. He tightened his grip on the wheel. I stared at him. He was pissed at Jiraiya but I didn't understand why. It was me who got yelled at. Me who go hit in the face. And it was me that got shook like a ragdoll and thrown out of the house. So why did he care? What I go through is nothing like he has to. He has no parents like me just an older brother. But at least he's there for him at least it seems like he cares about his younger brother. I had no family. The only person in my life who is like a brother is Gaara.

"Why?" I asked out loud not meaning to.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked in his dark cold voice.

"Why do you care what happened to me? You weren't there. You have people who care about you. Me I have no one. So why the hell would you care what the hell goes on in my life?" I asked I had tears in my eyes and I didn't even try to fight them back. I wanted this night to be over. Sasuke just looked at me like he was shocked by my outburst. I didn't care. I just wanted the pain and hurt to go away. I wanted everything to just stop.

That's when I noticed we did stop. But we weren't at Sasuke's house. We were up town by one of Gaara's dad's places that's he owned. And there was Gaara about to get in his car and drive back home. He stared at the car I was in and slammed his door shut. He walked over to Sasuke's car as Sasuke rolled down the window.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Gaara asked. His cold eyes staring at Sasuke then his eyes looked over at me soon as he noticed someone sitting in the passenger seat. "What the hell! What have you done to Naruto?" Gaara was outraged.

"I haven't done a damn thing to him. If you want to know what happened to him why don't you ask him yourself. He came to your house looking for you," Sasuke told him. He reached into his back seat to get my bag. He handed it to Gaara who look stunned and confused a look I usually don't see form him. I took that as a sign to get out of the car and go with him.

I looked back at Sasuke. He still seemed pissed. I wanted to thank him but he just nodded at him and smirked. The closest I have ever gotten to a smile from him. I smiled back and slammed the door. I climbed in Gaara's car without a speaking a word to him as I watched the black Mustang drive away yet once again.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 10

After arriving at Gaara's, I changed into some dry cloths. Gaara said he dry the others for me. He gave me a glass of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch beside me. I kept wondering when and if he was ever going to ask me anything about what happened tonight and why I was with Sasuke. But he kept looking straight ahead as if he was thinking about something or thinking on what to say. I was more than hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions but after I finished my hot chocolate he turned to look at me.

"So you going to tell me what happened tonight?" great he was waiting for me to finish my hot drink, go figure.

"I rather not talk about it," I told him.

"You can tell Uchiha but not me?" he asked with a dark look on his face. He was right like always. If I could tell Sasuke then I could tell Gaara.

"I got kicked out and I went to your house to talk to you and Sasuke appeared. I thought for a minute that maybe it was you. So I got in the car and well here I am now," I told him.

"Why did Jiraiya hit this time?" he asked what I didn't tell him.

"Well I was late getting home and he was drinking. You know how he gets when he drinks. Anyway, he started yelling at me and shit. Then he hit me and shook me and told me to get the hell out," I explained to him. Recalling it all over again made me made and it hurt. It wasn't just the slap to the face that had hurt but the fact that he was right. It was my fault for his best friend dying.

"I thought so," Gaara said. He paused for a second. "Naruto, you can stay for as long as you like. As for Jiraiya, I'll take care of him."

"No, just forget it alright? I don't want to be the cause for another family member," I told him as I looked down at my feet.

"God damnit Naruto! It was not your fault that your parents died," Gaara told me. I bit down on my lip trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape.

"You don't get it. I lived they didn't. So tell me why it isn't my fault?" I waited for answer that never came. "TELL ME DAMNIT!"

"Calm down. You lived because that's just how it was. A drunk driver killed your parents," Gaara calmly said. He was right. But I still felt like I could have done something anything to help save them. Though I was only five at the time I really couldn't have done anything different.

"I'm sorry. It's just that ever since they died my life has been nothing but living hell. I just want it all to go away," I told him as tears ran down my face. The last time I cried like this was when my parents died. I and Gaara were just kinds then.

"I know. Look you can sleep on the couch tonight. I'll go get you some blankets," he said and left me to fetch them. I dried my tears to find out I was extremely exhausted. Gaara came back with a pillow and the blanket he went to get. I covered myself up and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that, I was late for school. Not just late as in an hour or two, like almost the whole day was over. That just goes to show how tired I was. I got up and walked around the place. I guess Gaara thought I could use a day away from school. I smiled to myself. He was always doing things for me. But I missed Nara and Haku.

I went upstairs to go take a shower and thankfully Gaara was a step ahead of me. He had a towel laid out and a pair of clothes that I had left here a long time ago. I got undressed and turned the water on. After it was just the right temperature I got in. the warm water felt good to my face where Jiraiya had hit me.

I dried myself off and got dressed in my orange shirt and black pants. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked a lot better now that I cleaned myself up. After that I went back downstairs and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. I found a thing of ramen on the counter with a note attached to it. I found myself smiling as I read the note Gaara left me.

I tore the note off and stared cooking the ramen. As I waited the whole three minutes for it I poured myself a glass of milk. Then got my food and dug in. the ramen was good but not as good as the ramen shop I usually went to. After I was finished I went back upstairs into Gaara's room.

It always looked the same with its red walls and black midnight carpet. Rock and band posters covered most of his walls. Along with Nara, Haku and my signatures above his queen sized black sheeted bed. I went to his TV and turned on his PlayStation 2. I put in one of his racing games even though I suck at them.

I didn't get really far when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I paused the game and looked back over at the door just as it opened up. At first I thought it was Gaara but the person who walked in was my lazy friend Nara. I dropped the controller and got up. Haku was also with him. I looked at both my friends as Gaara finally appeared.

"Well, long time no see Naruto," Nara said in his lazy voice.

"Where have you been?" asked Haku in his sweet quite voice.

"Here of course where else," I laughed.

"It seems you're doing alright compared to what Gaara told us," Haku stated.

"Yeah he said you were pretty down," Nara added.

"Yeah well I was but…

"So what happened?" Nara interrupted me. I looked over at Gaara for some guidance but he just looked at me then the bed. I sighed and went to sit down as the others did as well. I told them the whole story about what had happened last night. After I told them Nara looked over at Gaara then back at me. Haku looked sad. I smiled at him. He was lucky that he had a dad who cared for him.

"So then what now? Is Naruto going to live with you?" Haku Asked.

"For the time being yes." Was Gaara's only answer to Haku's question. A normal person would be happy that their friends let them stay and live in their home. But I felt bad. I didn't want to make Gaara take care of me like he always does. I could feel tears in my eyes again for me feeling so weak.

Why, why was I always like this? I can't do anything by myself I'm always depending on someone. I hated myself I've always hated myself ever since I was to blame for my parents dyeing. I could hear the others talking about helping by coming over or letting me stay at their houses for a while. When they asked me about all I could was smile. There was nothing else I could do.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling Rain**

Chapter 11

Back at school seemed like a dream to me. Nothing really felt different people didn't know about the ruff life I lived as they went with their lives laughing and talking to their friends. They were the lucky ones; the ones that were accepted for who they were. I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed. Before I slammed it shut I made a promise to myself. For now no one was going to look out for me. And I wouldn't depend on anyone.

With that in mind I finally slammed my locker and was ready for class. But someone stopped me from moving. Sasuke was right in front of me whit his hands in his white shorts. I didn't understand what or why he was standing here. He tilled his head to the right as he walked in that direction. I took it as sign for me to follow him.

I followed him till he came to a stop by the old band room. He went in and so did I. the place was empty except for a few old chairs that were covered in dust. An old piano was in the far back of the room. I didn't understand why we were here. No one has been in here in years (at least it looked like that).

"Uh, Sasuke, why did you bring me here?" I asked. He looked at me then looked at the place we were in.

"I needed somewhere we could talk without being interrupted. No one comes in here not since they rebuilt this room over by the auditorium," he answered me without looking at me.

"Why do you need to talk to me? Is something wrong?" I asked him. My voice was stable and not shaky. I was proud of myself that I was actually having a conversation with the one person I wanted more than anything in my life.

"You're weak Naruto. You have to look at for you and only you just like everyone else," he told me. My heart was caught in my throat but I ignored it.

"I know that."

"Then why are you still doing it?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"I'm not. Do you see anybody else with me, no!" he smirked at me as he walked closer. I backed up but I couldn't go too far as my back was almost against a wall. He kept coming forward till his face was only inches away from. He placed his left hand on the wall beside me as my back was now pushed against it.

My mouth all of a sudden felt dry and my heart wouldn't stop beating. It was beating so fast that I thought it would break out of my chest. Sasuke was just looking at me with his dark eyes. I wanted to say something but my mouth was too dry for any words to escape my mouth. Then he leaded his head down to my ear and whispered.

"There's a party this Friday night at my house. Your friends are invited too," he said.

"Sasuke," was all I could say. He raised his head back up and looked at me again. It seemed like he wanted to say more but held himself back. He smirked at me and then left me standing in the room all alone. I fell to the ground. What the hell just happened? Doesn't he hate so why then did he invite me to his party and not just me but my friends too?

The bell rung and snapped me out of my daze. I dashed out of the old band room and raced to class. I made it just before the late bell rung. I took my seat as Nara looked at me whit one of his weird expressions. I smiled my goofy smile at him as he put his head back down on the desk to sleep like always.

The first couple of classes went by just like that. I was now headed to lunch when once again I saw Sasuke. He was standing by the cafeteria entrance like was waiting for someone. I thought maybe he was waiting for his girlfriend Sakura. But I saw her sitting with the other cheerleaders. I was confused. Usually she sat with Sasuke's friends and now she was back over with the cheerleaders. The first thought that went through my head was that they aren't dating anymore. I walked over to him as he smirked at me.

"You're late loser," Sasuke told me. I was even more confused.

"Um, late for what?" I asked

"You're sitting with me for lunch," he said. I mouth just about dropped open.

"I-I'm h-having l-lunch with you?" I asked shocked by this turn of events.

"Unless you don't want to," he told me. I shook my head. He smirked and I followed him to the line to get food then I followed him to the table we were going to sit at. I looked around till I found my friends they were looking at me. Sasuke followed my gaze then looked at me. But he didn't say anything.

"Um, Sasuke can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought that you didn't want to be seen with me. So why then ask me to eat with you?"

"It's just lunch Naruto nothing fancy," he replied. I left the matter alone and went on eating. He kept looking at me like he did back in the band room. It was like he wanted to ask and tell me something but he wouldn't do it. Before I could ask the bell rung. I got up and headed to my class. Gaara was beside me all of a sudden. I didn't talk to him on the way to our class.

I had all day to talk now. I took my seat as Gaara did the same. I didn't feel like being here anymore so I raised my hand to go see the nurse. I told my teacher I wasn't feeling too good. I left the room and headed down the hall. I didn't go to the nurse's office instead I walked out of school all together. I didn't know where I was going to go. Gaara locked the door and was the only one with the key. So that left his place out. And I was not going back home.

So I decided to sit in Gaara's car and think things over. Friday was a day away. Was I really going to go? I wasn't sure. I wanted to but I knew that met other people who hang with Sasuke will be there and most of them hate me.

I sighed to myself. Why did that matter? I could go to the party with my head held high. I smiled to myself as I made the decision. I was going to go rather Gaara and the others went or not. Soon as Gaara got in this car I was going to tell him about to day and the invite. I was happy. I couldn't remember a time when I was truly happy.

I leaded back in the car and turned the key so I could hear some music. Gaara had it on the heavy metal station. I changed it to something with an up-beat and relaxed. I was imaging what Friday would be like. Maybe I should tell Sasuke how I really feel about him. But if I did the fact that he could reject me still scared me. But I needed to know. I was jolted out of my daydreaming as the car door opened up. It was Gaara. I smiled at him as he got in.

"What the hell are you listing to?" he asked me. I smiled a goofy smile at him.

"Eminem," I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"Candy can't sing," he told me with a serious voice. I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You hahaha Eminem is the name of the guy," I told him through my laughter.

"Oh, well that's a stupid name," he commented back. "Who in their right minds would name themselves after candy?" I laughed even more and Gaara did as well. I couldn't remember the last time we laughed like this together. "So I take it you had a good day with Uchiha." It came out more like a statement then a question.

"Well yeah and speaking of Sas- I mean Uchiha he invited us to his party Friday night."

"Really, that's unusual," he told me.

"Yeah I know. But I was thinking of actually going ya know to see what its like and all that," I smiled at him again.

"Huh uh sure you are. You just want to be around with Uchiha," he told me with one of his evil looking grins.

"W-what I don't want to be around him," I told Gaara then I sighed. "How long have you known?" I asked my head held down in shame.

"For a while now but today made it clear. You like him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should go. Of course I'm not going and Nara can't make it his mother grounded him again and Haku his helping his dad work a car," he told me in a down voice.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about a thing," I smiled at him once again.

"Alright," was all he said as he started the car up. The day after tomorrow I would be with Sasuke. Well hopefully. But Friday was the starting point of my life. And who knows maybe just maybe I'll found out if he feels the same about me or not. I couldn't wait until then!

TBC…


End file.
